Inside of me Apart of me
by WiccanSister190
Summary: Ben wakes to find himself in the woods covered in mud with no recollection of the night before. In the days that follow strange things start happening to Ben's body, things he can't explain. He begins to have worrying flashbacks of his time with the eshpeni. He realise's soon that he is no longer alone. (More Details inside)
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. I'm back...

long time no see?

speak?

Write?

I don't even bloody know anymore, all I know is I've been gone for fucking ever. Like almost two years I think:/ so hello to anyone who is reading this I am alive, not dead. Well maybe a little on the inside...

Just a little life update. I've been trying to sort my life out and get my shit together tbh. If anyone even cares or wants to know lol. I turned 19 in January so...that was fun ._.

I've got a job now...yay.

Anywho *awkward cough* I saw my baby Mr. Connor Jessup himself posting on Instagram the other day and got inspired to write another fallingskies story.

As some of you may know if you've read my story's or have followed me for a while that I love Connor and his character on the show 'Ben' so my story's normally revolve around him.

Well not normally because they always fucking do. #noshame

Anyways it's about 2:00am over here in the UK and I can't sleep so what's a better time to post a fic?

I haven't abandoned the fandom. Fallingskies will forever have a place in my heart. My cold, black heart. So I will try and continue to write more for the fandom as I've noticed a lot of other writers haven't updated in a while which is sad:/ but then again I've been missing for I don't even know how long so I can't judge. People have lives they need to live and shit they need to do so...you do you.

Also I apologise for my god dam awful spelling in my older story's truly. I was reading through some a little while ago and fuck my life someone shoot me. Honestly I have half a mind to go back and edit all of them! Or just delete them all together-_- But I was young (ish) and let's just say spelling isn't my number on fan okay. still to this day I'm shit at spelling so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

(Lord give me strength)

If anyone is still out there and wants me to continue doing stuff for the fandom let me know by reviewing or just a simple follow will let me know people are alive out there lol.

I know someone recently reviewed saying they would like a story (Ben/Jimmy) were Ben is becoming more of a hybrid/Animal with fangs and such, like my other story 'show me your teeth' with them being 'mates and all'. (You'd understand if you've read the story) So I shall try and get something up for you as soon as I can! And thankyou for loving my work:)

Disclaimer:

First off I promised someone I would write a Ben M-preg (spoiler alert is you didn't already know what the story was going to be about :P) fucking AGESSSS AGO and I Always keep my promises. Just hope this lives up to there expectations if they are still apart of the fandom *aha...nervous laughter.*

I do not own fallingskies or its characters *sad face*

This does contain M-preg, more specifically Alien M-preg. Does contain strong language, nudity, rape themes, gore and just people being creeps...so this is not for the faint of heart so if you don't like please feel free to turn away now.

Ben is my favourite character (ofc) and I'm really hoping to give him his time to shine in this fic. This is just a short teaser of what's coming;) so sorry if you find it really short, just trying to get back into writing again!

Anyways enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He opens his eyes only to quickly shut them again, the sun is so bright he thought, but wasn't it night time when he left camp? Wait no not the sun...must be lights above his head.

He groans trying to sit up but found he was restrained by his hands and feet to an oddly warm and slimy table. A gust of what he could only assume was wind flew past him making him shiver and shudder violently, It didn't take him long to realise that he was completely naked Apart from a small black cloth covering his lower half.

"What the hell is going on.." He whispered to himself.

He could feel his face start to heat up as tears collected in the corners of his eyes, he could faintly hear familiar screeching noises in the back ground which instantly sent his spikes on edge crawling and itching to try and get away from the unknown surroundings, making the blond uncomfortable and scared. Where was he?

He struggled as much as he could against his restraints for who knows how long before giving up with a irritated growl, sweat beads forming on his forehead. These couldn't be normal restraints he thought, other wise he would of been able to break free of them by now which didn't help to ease his worries. His body was so drained and his eyes burned from un-shed tears as the lights above him continued to blaze down onto his exposed body.

Where was his dad and bothers he wondered.

Why was this happening to him! His mind screamed.

"Well Ben that's a good question to ask yourself now isn't it."

A voice came from behind him making him flinch and jump out of his skin, he tried to turn his head to see who it was but was unable to open his eyes due to the lights above him.

After a couple of seconds of unbearable silence He let out a shaky breath licking his lips.

"who's there? Why am I here"

He tried to sound calm but even he knew his voice came out slightly shaken.

No one answered.

"Please..just let me go.." Ben choked his throat becoming dry, tears threatening to fall.

Again he was met with silence.

The blonds heart almost shot out of his chest when footsteps started to make their way towards him agonising slowly only to stop next to the table. Ben didn't dare open his eye, scared of whom or what may be standing next to him.

After what he was sure was only seconds but felt like hours the form next to him leaned over his body, blocking out the lights above his eyes. He flinched away when he felt a cold hand stroke the side of his damp face. He must of started crying and not of even noticed...damit.

"Open your eyes sweet child of mine, your safe don't cry" the voice said in a way he could only describe as trying to be soothing, but to Ben it just sounded like nails on a chalk board.

Ben swallowed letting out another uneasy breath before pulling up the courage to open his eyes slowly. At first everything was blurry as his eyes took time trying to adjust to the drastic change in lighting, only being able to make out a black figure surround but white lights above his head, But his eyes soon were able to focus reviling the figure to be Karen? No this girl looked similar in every which way but at the same time completely different, but from what he could see through his glossy eyes this was definitely not the girl terrorist. Which he didn't know weather that made him happy or more scared.

Ben's brows drew together, confusion written all over his face as the girl above him smiled sweetly still stroking his cheek. Ben cringed another shiver shooting threw his spikes all the way down to his toes.

Ben pulled his head away as far as he could, clenching his hands into fists

"I'm going to ask you one more time who are you and why am I here!" He demanded.

The girl just sighed pulling back slightly, moving her hands to rest against Ben's right arm. The lights above them began turning down slightly to revile the room he was trapped in.

His hole body went cold as he tensed. He hadn't even realised he was shaking.

No...

Not this room.

Ben started to scream and thrash around on the table. His hole body burning and shaking violently, a wave of nausea hit Ben and he felt like at any moment he was going to be sick.

The girl ignored the blonds screams as she begun to prepare the vials of bright purple liquid.

Slowly she turned towards Ben, lowering the needle to the boys abdomen.

"P-please stop...what is that!? What are you doing!" Ben whispered not even trying to hide his fear anymore. The girl only grinned as she held Ben's body down with unnatural strength.

"Oh Benjamin, dear sweet Benjamin. We have such big plans for you..."

XxxxxxX

I know...short as ever but never fear there is more to come! I'm just getting back into the swing of things okay:P trying to find my groove again.

As always please leave a review or follow the story. Let's me know you like it and want more.

Hopefully see you guys soon with another update!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter!

I will be updating both Unhealthy Obsession and this one every couple of days hopefully, if things go to plan so be on the look out!

If any of the text looks ( _like this)_ its because the character is talking to themselves not out loud.

Reviews are more than welcome! Any ideas on how I can improve or just to say you like it would be a big help:)

Enjoy.

oxoxoxoxox

Blood,

So much blood….

 _'_ _What happened to me..? I'm so cold.'_

 _'_ _I haven't been this freezing in ages, my spikes usually bring my body temperature up or down to fit the weather to prevent me getting sick but never usually this low…it isn't even warm out so I should be boiling hot not cold_.'

Confused, Ben sneezes violently before rolling over onto his side, leaves crunching and sticking to him as he stretches. He squints his eyes trying to get them adjusted to the darkness that had covered the forest. _'I swear it was light out when I left camp..'_

Ben looks up at the night sky, examining the stars above trying to jog his memory of the events that lead him to were he was now but nothing worked. Frustrated Ben goes to move his arm to push himself up off the ground but finds himself crying out in pain, a huge sharp pain shot through his shoulder all the way down to his finger tips. Ben instinctively grabs his shoulder looking for any sort of wound but doesn't find anything, just a nasty purple bruise running down his collar bone and down his arm.

' _Damit'_ Ben hissed.

Bens eyes, now adjusted to the night start scanning over his body. He takes in a sharp breath at the realisation that he's only wearing his briefs. His faces heats up as he whips his head around the woods making sure no one was around to see him like this. He doesn't think he could ever show his face in camp again if anyone was to find him like this.

Ben inspected the area one last time when he noticed the rear end of a dead animal sticking out from behind one of the fallen trees. It looked to be a deer…or what was left of it. Its body has been ripped to shreds from what Ben could make out in the darkness.

Ben covered his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. He quickly looked away closing his eyes to try and regain his composure.

' _What the hell…how did this even happen'_

He sighed, teeth chattering; sitting around in the middle of the forest wasn't going to do him any good. With all the strength Ben could muster he pushed himself up off the muddy forest floor, folding his arms tightly around himself he started making his way through the thick forest in the direction he thinks the camp is located. His mind was going a million miles per hour as he kept trying to remember what the hell had happened.

About an hour later of wondering aimlessly through the woods Ben finally stumbles across the edge of camp, his bare feet throbbing in pain from stepping on little rocks and broken branches. He shivers as another gust of cold air hits his exposed body. "How am I going to get back into camp without anyone seeing me" Ben whispered.

Before Ben had anymore time to think he hears people coming closer so he takes this opportunity to sprint across the dirt lot and behind one of the rusted old cars. Ben ducks behind the bonnet of the car, peaking out every couple of seconds to make sure no one saw him. He waits till the group of people pass by before he pushes himself up again, legging it to one of the back doors into the building. _'fucking hell that was close.'_

Ben holds his breath as he peeks through a small crack in the door before slowly pushing himself half way through. His head shoots to look down the hall at the sound of another door being pushed open, followed by laughter. He spots two woman carrying laundry, they hadn't noticed him yet but they were heading his way.

Ben pushes himself all the way through the door, it slamming shut behind him as he ran down the hall in the opposite direction coming across a flight of stair leading up to the floor his room was on. _'I'm almost there I'm almost there'_ Ben kept repeating to himself but it didn't seem to calm his nerves as he took two steps at a time.

As he rounds the corner to the top of the stairs Ben stops to peer both ways to make sure no one is around. He spots his door at the end of the hall _'Its now or never..'_ He takes in a deep breath as he hears people coming up the stairs behind him. He doesn't waist anymore time in shooting down the hall towards his room, His arm protesting at being flung around in such a violent manner.

Ben couldn't bring himself to care as he collided with his bedroom door creating a loud **boom** that echoed all around. Ben was pretty sure the sound was loud enough to wake the dead.

He ripped the door open, throwing himself inside. Ben slammed it shut behind him just in time to hear the faint whisperers of people asking each other what the loud noise was.

leaning against the door Ben let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _'I can't believe that just happened to me..as if this night couldn't get anymore worse'_ Ben sighed, rubbing his temples. After a couple more minuets of leaning against the door he listened to people heading back to there rooms, he was satisfied non of the civilians had seen him darting through the halls like a crazy person.

The last thing he needed was people telling his dad that they saw his son running around, covered in blood and mud like some serial killer. He was pretty sure he might of left a trail of leaves behind but he didn't care at this point.

Speaking of blood and mud Ben had completely forgot he was covered in it. ' _I should probably go wash myself down and get some clothes on before something else happens tonight.'_ Holding his now aching shoulder Ben tiptoed to the bathroom. Luckily for him he had snagged a room with its own bathroom so Ben didn't have to share with anyone else. Tom didn't like the idea of Ben having his own room and being so far away from the family but Ben had argued the point that he was seventeen now and he need to have his own space if he could get it. And right now He was so happy he won that argument, last thing he needed was his dad or brothers seeing him like this and asking all sorts of questions that He himself didn't know the answers to.

Dropping his briefs Ben stepped into the shower, moaning as the hot water ran down his cold aching body. He picked up the bar of soap and started washing himself down, the water at his feet turning a nasty dark red. Ben made a disgusted face at the sight but contuined to wash himself off. After his body was mostly clean he moved to washing his hair that was matted with chunks of dirt, leaves, blood and who knows what else.

After about ten more minuets in the shower Ben was pleased he was able to get rid of all the muck that covered his body. Stepping out of the shower Ben reached for his towel rapping it round his waist. He flinched a little as he brushed his fingertips gently across the bruises on his abdomen and hips. ' _What did I get myself into…'_

Ben ghosted his fingers along a couple more bruises before he reached over his shoulder towards his neck prodding his spikes gently out of habit. Every time he saw them when he was alone he couldn't help but poke and prod at the metal spikes.

Ben dragged himself into his room and onto his bed as he rummaged through his duffle bag for clean clothes.

 ** _'_** ** _knock, knock'_**

Ben's head shot up towards the door.

 ** _'_** ** _knock, knock.'_**

"Yo Ben, you in?" Hal shouted as he pushed open the door, not waiting for a reply.

"You know the hole point of knocking is to actually wait till someone says its ok to come in Hal." Ben grumbled.

"Yeah yeah whatever listen I-"

Ben looked up from his bag again to see Hal had stopped mid way into his room, gawking at Ben.

It took Ben a couple of minuets to realise what Hal was staring at _'Crap.'_ He hurriedly pulled his hoodie on, zipping it up.

Hal rushed over towards him a look of anger making its way onto his face "Ben what the hell happened!? I swear if anyones hurt you I'll fucking kill them. Who did this!?" Hals booming voice filled the room making Ben's head hurt. Hal reached to grab ahold of His bad shoulder, he instantly moved out the way standing up off the bed walking away from Hal.

"Hal just stop ok, I know you're only trying to help but its nothing! no one did this…I-I just fell down a cliff earlier thats all. I wasn't watching were I was going." Ben gritted out.

' _Dam my head really hurts now..'_

Hal scoffed "Yeah ok like you expect me to believe that. come on Ben I thought you could lie better than that." Hal finished glaring across the room at Ben.

"I'm not lying Hal just get out!" Ben shouted, turning to face his brother.

"Listen Ben I can help you just tell me whats going on!" Hal pleaded.

Ben felt bad but he just wanted to be alone, he didn't need anyone asking him question when he didn't even know how he ended up in the woods in the first place. He couldn't just tell Hal that he would freak out and tell their dad, which would just open up another shit storm Ben wasn't ready to face just yet.

"For fuck sake Hal please just **GET OUT!"**

"Ben plea-"

" **I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!** " Ben screams. He's about to be sick.

Hal backs up shaking his head before muttering an ok, closing the door on his way out.

Ben waits a couple minuets listening to Hal walk off down the hall before he full on sprits the the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet. Once Ben was finished he stood up wiping his mouth. He was about to flush the sick away when he noticed it wasn't sick.

 _'Black blood?'_

Ben froze in place his heart started racing _'what is that?'_

He didn't know what to do, why did it look like that…He didn't feel any worse, in fact he felt a little bit better honestly. Although his head was starting to get fuzzy _'what time was it? how long had I been awake for?'_ It was still as dark as ever outside so he assumes it must be the early hours of the morning. ' _Great..'_

Worried and confused Ben flushed the toilet before washing his mouth out with water.

He walked out the bathroom heading over to the door making sure it was locked. He stumbled towards his bed dropping his towel, changing into a pair of briefs and lose black sweatpants. Ben climbed into bed completely drained of energy. Before long he started to drift off to sleep the nights events taken its toll on him.

xoxoxo

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed I won't keep you waiting long till the next update promise!:)

Within the next couple chapters things will really start getting a bit dark and a lot more strange so just be aware of that aha. I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter(s) just incase.

For now bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Thank you to Amethystnight88 for reviewing :) Yes I agree typical family antics, thought it would fit in well between those two aha. Hal just seems like the kind of brother to walk in without knocking :D

Like I mentioned before in case anyone missed it I will be trying to update each story every couple days if i can:) would like to keep it as regular as possible for everyone reading them. As always reviews are more than welcome!

Anyways enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxox

 _ **"Oh Benjamin, dear sweet Benjamin. We have such big plans for you..."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **NO….PLEASE STOP!"**_

Ben shoots up out of bed gasping for breath. He looks around the room, his hole body trembling. It was that same fucking dream again, He can't stop thinking about it…He's woken up three times now, THREE. Ben lets out a frustrated growl it looks like he's never going to get a good nights sleep at this rate so he might as well give up.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed Ben places his hands on his now grumbling stomach. _'God why am I so Hungary? Im never normally this Hungary, like ever.'_ Raising an eyebrow he glances up at the clock hanging on the wall, Ben whines in annoyance.

6:23am

' _You have to be kidding me, is that the time already…It only feels like I've had half and hours sleep. Stupid dream keeping me up.'_ Ben sighs defeated, his stomach making another grumbling noise. Ben moves to put on his boots not bothering to change out of his sweatpants and hoodie, no-one was going to care what he was wearing this early in the morning anyway. Thats if people were actual up already…Ben doubted so, probably just a few of the civilians would be up and about but not many.

Pushing himself up of the bed Ben made his way towards the door, his hunger growing with every passing second. As Ben proceeded to walk down the hall towards the stair case all he could think about was food, so much so that he didn't even realise that he had bumped into a group of guys hovering around the stairs until it was too late.

" **Oof**..Hey watch were the fuck you're-" The mans harsh worlds fall flat as he stairs Ben up and down.

Ben stumbled back a couple steps eyes wide as he gazed over the group of men. He didn't know any of their names but thinks he might of seen them around briefly. The older man he had bumped into was now starring at him, not harshly as Ben had thought he would be but more curiously. He had black stringy shoulder length hair that looked like it needed a good wash with a thick beard to match. The man looked to be in his late 30's and was sporting two nasty looking scar's across his eyebrow and nose.

Ben squirmed under the mans gaze, it was like the man was studying him; It was starting to make Ben uncomfortable.

Non of them were saying anything just looking around as if trying to figure something out, Ben didn't know what though….But he knew he defiantly didn't want to hang around to find out. He cleared his throat nervously muttering an apology as he made a move to slip through the men and down into the stair case but a large rough hand shot out in front of his face, affectivly blocking his path.

Ben's eyes flew up to meet the older mans, his eyes looked glazed over almost like he was lost. The mans pupils were blow unnatural big to the point you could barley seen anyone colour. He looked hungry and not the good kind. Ben gulped a little the hairs on the back of his neck started standing on end as the man moved more into his personal space, sniffing the air around him.

Ben went to take a step back but found another man was standing right behind him. _'Oh my god how did I not notice him earlier!? what was this guys problem…why was he sniffing me?_ '

"Excuse me can you move please I need to get past" Ben winced as his tight voice pierced the silence that had surrounded them. The tension was so thick it made Ben want to puke. He wished he hadn't said anything because now all the guys were staring at him.

"Do you guys smell that?" One of the men muttered, taking a step in Ben's direction.

"No…" Ben whispered but shut hims mouth just as quickly, the mans attention now focused completely on him.

 _'_ _For fuck sake why did I answer…'_

"Yeah it smells….heavenly" Another chimed in from Ben's left.

The man that was behind Ben started leaning forward, sniffing Ben's hair as the one if front started smiling at him. His smile wasn't...normal. He looked completely out of it. As Ben looked into his eyes he saw something which made alarm bells started going off in his head and he knew in that very second he needed to get the hell out of this situation.

"Yeah It smells sweet. I could just eat it right up…." The older man muttered huskly, his gaze falling to Ben's stomach for a split second before finding Ben's face again.

Ben blushed a bright shade of red but couldn't stop his face scrunching up in disgust. Was this man really implying what Ben thought he was… _.'He's old enough to be my dad! what is wrong with them.'_

Just then Ben felt a pair of cold hands grip his waist from behind. The unwelcome contact spooked Ben so much that he let out an un manly squeal before throwing his elbow back into the mans side.

"Don't fucking touch me creep! Get off." Ben yelled as he stomped on the mans foot, causing the the guy to fall back a couple steps. Ben took that as his opportunity to get the hell out of there so with a sudden rush of adrenaline Ben pushed the older man out the way, surprising himself a little bit at just how hard he launched the man backwards; He ended up flying into the other guys from the group, knocking them all down.

Ben chanced a quick look at the man and he seemed to of snapped out of it, whatever it was. He was now holding his head Looking around dazed and confused but Ben wasn't waiting any longer as he bolted down the stairs and through the hallway not bothering to look back.

Once Ben deemed he was far enough away he stoped running. He quickly forgot about the incident his focus returning to his stomach that was now going crazy. It was actually starting to hurt now, the longer he went without food the worse the pains got. It honestly felt like something was clawing at his abdomen. Ben hissed grabbing his side "Fucking hell stomach calm down…I'm getting you food just hold on."

Why was he talking to his stomach like it was alive all of a sudden? _'Ben pull yourself together..no wonder people call you a freak…'_ Ben huffed again, whining as a sharp pain shot through his side.

A couple minuets later Ben managed to stumble into the kitchen, almost like his brain was on auto pilot. He knew no one was meant to be in there unless they were cooks but luckily for Ben no one was around. He slowly shuffled over to the fridge, pulling it open to reveal shelves stacked with different foods. Something smelled really good, it was making his mouth water.

Ben gulped…He knew this was so wrong on so many levels, how could he sneak into the kitchen to steal food when other people were starving. But surely a little something wouldn't hurt…He was so hungry he couldn't think straight.

Ben argued with himself going back and forth between what to do before he caved in reaching for a small packet of honey roasted ham, how it hadn't gone out of date yet Ben didn't have a clue but he was way to hungry to care.

He slowly peeled open the packet quickly picking a slice up, popping it into his mouth. Ben hummed out loud as he proceeded to counting eating the packet until it was all gone. Ben hiccuped a couple times before he stoped moving all together. His stomach started churning, making awful growling noises and before Ben knew it he was clutching his stomach as he sprinted towards the closes bin.

Ben lurched forward into the bin emptying his stomach. _'Well that was a fucking waste of ham…maybe it was out of date after all..'_

"Ughhh…Why is this happening to me." Ben whined reaching for some paper towels. Once he had finished sorting himself out Ben walked back over to the fridge about to close it shut when his nose caught on to something that started making his mouth water again. It was the same smell as before.

Ben hesitantly started moving the food around in the fridge whilst try to be as quick and quiet as possible. Time was getting on and if he didn't hurry someone was for sure going to find him, it defiantly wouldn't look good for his dad if people found out his son was stealing food from everyone. Ben stuck in face in the fridge trying to locate were the smell was coming from when he finally grabbed ahold of brown box.

 _'_ _What the hell….'_ Ben thought as he plucked the big box up carrying it over to the counter. _'God it did smell really good though…'_ Just then Ben's stomach started to settle, as if it could already tell that whatever was in this box was going to curve his hunger.

"Here goes nothing.." Ben whispered before ripping the box open. He froze as he stared down into the box.

"You have got to be joking right now…" Ben said, his nose scrunching up.

Raw meat.

Fresh blood was still covering the pieces of meat that were rapped in clingfilm. Surely it should of smelled nasty to Ben even make him feel disgusted….But all Ben wanted to do right now was grab the meat and dig in, his stomach seemed to agree.

Ben gulped as he picked up a chunk of the meat, inspecting it closely before bringing it to his mouth. He stoped for a second, the meat just brushing his lip. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to eat raw meat…this was defiantly going to make him sick. Ben closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before pushing the meat past his lips, biting down.

Ben's stomach calmed down instantly, It was almost like it started vibrating?…Purring in approval. He couldn't stop himself after that he just kept reaching into the box and shoving the meat into his mouth, blood dripping down his chin.

Ben could already tell his hands and face were covered in bloody but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care at that point because he felt so much better now.

Ben licked his lips as he hurriedly disposed of the empty box. ' _Shit…I didn't mean to eat all of it. Now their all gonna know someone was in here….Fuck sake.'_ Ben ran over to the sink spraying cold water everywhere trying to get rid of the blood that had fallen onto the floor and counter top. Once he'd finished he washed his hands before drying himself off.

Ben looked at the time and decided he needed to leave now. People would be coming into the kitchen any minuet to start breakfast and he didn't want to be around when someone discovered the missing meat.

Before long Ben found himself walking outside near the edge of the forest trying to clear his head. _'First I wake up in the woods not knowing how I got there, then I start having that weird dream, THEN those creepy men started sniffing me and now I'm eating raw meat! Could this day get any worse…..'_ Ben sighed closing his eyes as he hung his head, kicking a couple stones with his feet as he let the sun beam down on his neck.

"Hi..." Ben froze at the sound of a deep voice behind him, He could feel hot breath on the back of his neck...He was to scared to turn around already knowing who it was. ' _God save me please...'_

xoxoxoxo

Ok….This chapter was very weird indeed. What was the deal with those guys? whats with Ben's craving for meat…D:

Maybe it has something to do with that dead animal in the woods...or Ben's strange ' _Dream.'_

Hmmm..So many questions that will soon be answered don't worry!

But anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

I'll update as soon as I can:)


	4. Chapter 4

Back with another update!

Enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hi..." Ben froze at the sound of a deep voice behind him, He could feel hot breath on the back of his neck...He was to scared to turn around already knowing who it was. ' _God save me please...'_

Ben swallowed thickly, heart kicking into overdrive as he stood up straight slowly turning around to face the older man from earlier. His raven black hair was now pulled up into a low messy pony tail, a few strands hung in front of his face.

He smiled gently down at Ben _'how is he so tall….he's almost 7ft at least..'_

"H-Hi erm I'm Aaron I don't think we've met before…." He extended his arm out towards Ben, his hand shaking ever so slightly.

Ben's heart was still pounding but he felt a little bit at ease, not a lot but a little. Ben cleared this throat nervously before taking Aaron's hand. Aaron's grip was firm and he didn't let go straight away, if anything he held onto Ben's hand more, dropping his eyes to examine their hands curiously. Ben felt like he should of said something but couldn't find his voice, it fell into the back of his throat and no matter how hard Ben tried he just couldn't reach it.

They stood like that for what felt like hours but could of only been a minuet before Aaron looked back up at Ben smiling. Ben noticed his smile wasn't scary like before in the hall way but more genuine. Ben found himself becoming flustered, his body and face heating up, his smile was so….cute.

 _'_ _Cute!? what the hell Ben pull yourself together! Don't forget this Aaron man, whoever he is was acting creepy as hell not long ago.'_ Ben's mind screamed at him. he met the mans eyes once again, realising he had gotten lost in his own thoughts only to find him staring at Ben eyes wide, before a smirk started dancing across his lips. Ben felt a blush creep up along his cheeks before he finally yanked his hand away.

"What…..?" Ben demanded, his eyebrows falling into a frown.

"So..You think I'm cute?" Aaron snorted, chuckling slightly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 _'_ _Holy shit I didn't not just say that out loud.'_

"W-What? no I didn't- I mean no I don't, don't flatter yourself _'Aaron'_ you're old enough to be my dad." Ben replied stumbling over his words. He was trying to brush off the comment like he wasn't utterly embarrassed but he knew he was failing horribly.

Aaron looked Ben up and down before he stepped closer into his personal space again. _'Does this guy not know what personal space means?'_ Ben was about to tell him to back off when Aaron spoke again.

"You know its the polite thing to do when someone tell you their name is to tell them yours back right?" He stated gruffly, tilting his head a little bit to look down at Ben.

Ben scowled up at the man "Did YOU know that its rude to invade someones personal space!?" Ben bit back sarcastically, crossing his arms defensively in front of himself.

Ben expected Aaron to be Annoyed, angry even at Ben's rude statement but when he looked up to meet his eyes all he saw was amusement and something else he couldn't quite make out. Ben's cockiness soon deflated as he stared into Aaron's eyes, he could clearly make out the colour of them now, they looked almost grey with flickers of browns and blue dotted around. They were mesmerising, he couldn't force himself to look away even though he so desperately wanted to. It was a game of cat and mouse Ben thought, who was going to be the first to move…

Soon enough though Ben found his will power again and threw his gaze to the floor, almost pouting at the fact he had been the first to break the intense stare off.

Ben sighed "Ben. There thats my name ok. Now just can you leave me alone-" Ben felt a hand brush gently against his chin, lifting his head slowly.

"Erm what are you doing…Can you not-" Ben was silenced with a pair of rough lips on his. He couldn't move, his head went all foggy as his brain tried to catch up on the hell was happening, and once it did Ben started to freak out.

The kiss was forceful and sloppy as Aaron tried to push his way into Ben's mouth. Ben's hands flew up to push Aaron away from him, thankfully Aaron fell back slightly, panting as he moved to grab Ben again. "You smell really good…Why do you smell like that!" Aaron barked out frustrated as he griped Ben's arm tightly making him yell out in pain, his arm still tender from the night before.

"I-I Don't know why or what you're on about! Just get off of me!" Ben shouted, brining his other free arm up to slap Aaron in the face making him let go of Ben sending him tumbling into the dirt as he gripped his arm.

Aaron turned to face Ben again, looking down at him confused and glossy eyed. He stood there gaping like a fish before slowly moving to reach out to Ben.

"Ben i'm so sorry I don't know why I-"

Ben just shook his head wildly, kicking his foot out at Aaron's out stretched hand as he backed up away from him "Get away from me!"

"Ben please-"

"I SAID GET AWAY" Ben yelled.

"BEN!? Ben whats going on over there!"

Both Ben and Aaron whipped their heads round to stair at the two figures approaching them. Ben never felt more relieved in his entire life then at this moment. His dad and Weaver were storming over in their direction, Weaver looked curious but his dad looked pissed. Ben always knew his dad was over protective, especially after he had been taken by aliens but he couldn't deal with that right now. Ben scrambled to his feet taking off in the opposite direction, his dad and weaver both shouting after him but he didn't stop.

He didn't want to be questioned by his dad or Weaver at the moment. He was still shaken up and if he tried to lie to his dad now he would defiantly catch on that something was wrong, he would never let it go and Ben just honestly needed his space right now.

(Time skip)

Ben was pacing back and forth in his room trying to rap his head around what had happened earlier but he still didn't understand. Ever since he woke up in the woods weird things just kept on happening to him, was this the universes trying to punish him for something? Because last time he checked he hasn't done anything wrong!

Ben growled out in frustration as he wondered over to his window, perching himself on the edge as he stared out into the woods. "Why does everything happen to me…" Ben whispered, he could feel his eyes start to sting from the tears that were forming in the corners on his eyes. He was tired…

'CLINK'

Ben's eyes flew open as he flinched backwards away from the window to stare down at the edge of the woods. _'What the hell was that? it sounded like someone threw a rock at the window'_ Ben leaned closer again to try and get a better look but saw nothing, no one was walking around so who did it…

Just then something caught Ben's gaze out the corner of his eye, he jumped a little when he saw someone sprint off back into the woods, he couldn't quite make out their face but from what it looked like it must of been a girl, who the girl was Ben didn't know for sure but he wanted to find out.

"Hey Ben what are you doing?"

"Jesus Christ!" Ben shouted as he grabbed at his now thumping chest spinning around to face Jimmy. How he had come into the room without Ben noticing him he didn't know.

"What!?" Jimmy yelled panicked as he began to reach for his hand gun.

"You! you scared the shit out of me, Jimmy what are you doing here? Doesn't anybody knock in this camp?" Ben growled, moving to sit on his bed. He couldn't handle anymore jump scares, his heart just wouldn't be able to take it.

Jimmy relaxed a little before snickering, making his way over to sit on the bottom of Ben's bed. "Oh well sorry for wanting to check in on my friend."

"Sorry…Its just something weirds going on…And I don't know what to do…" Ben's voice cracked as he held back his emotions.

Jimmy's smile fades as he moves to sit closer to Ben, placing a hand gently on his back, careful to mind his spikes "Hey Ben you know you can tell me anything right?"

Ben shook his head before pushing himself off the bed making Jimmy jump back a little. "No I can't! you'll think I'm crazy…A freak…" Ben whimpered.

Jimmy frowned, moving to sit cross legged on the bed, making sure his boots hung just off the edge to make sure he didn't get any dirt on the covers. Ben watched Jimmy confused "Jimmy what are you doing?"

Jimmy huffed before placing his hands in his lap. "Im not leaving until you tell me whats going on Ben. Im you're friend I'm not going to judge you ever. Now just tell me!" Jimmy ordered as he lent forward waiting for Ben to start talking, his intense blue eyes never leaving Ben's green ones. _'Jimmy why are you always so stubborn..'_

Ben sucked in deep breath before he started to explain everything that had happened from when he woke up in the woods to the man outside earlier. All the while Ben was telling Jimmy what happened the brunet just sat there gawking at Ben like he couldn't believe was he was hearing. To be honest if Ben was hearing this himself from Jimmy's Point of view he would of thought Ben was a fucking weirdo so Ben didn't blame the boy for staring at him.

Once Ben was finished he simply looked over towards Jimmy who was sat in a stunned silence. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a couple seconds before slowly moving to stand in front of full length mirror that was placed in the corner of his room. Ben fiddled with his hands nervously as he waited for Jimmy to say something, anything.

Ben gently placed his hands on his stomach, feeling along his abdomen to his hips and back again before lifting his head to stare at Jimmy's reflection in the mirror.

Ben whispered wearily into the tense silence "Does It look like I'm getting fat?…"

Ben's question seemed to snap jimmy out of his whatever trance he, the brunet cocked his head to one side scrunching his face up a little.

"Dude you sound like a girl." Jimmy huffed out a little chuckle before straightening up, his eyes never leaving Ben's stomach.

Ben smiled weakly before dropping his hands down to his sides, shuffling over to sit down next to Jimmy. "So…."

"So….." Jimmy repeated awkwardly. Ben couldn't blame the boy for not knowing what to say after he had just dumped all that information onto him but still the pauses and awkward silence's were making him feel anxious.

Jimmy cleared his throat as he started rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you told you're dad? I mean this all seems really fucked Ben, don't you think you should tell one of the adults?"

Ben tried not to roll his eyes but he couldn't help it. "No i haven't and no I can't Jimmy. You're the only one I've told, I can't trust anyone else not to freak out. I mean what can I say huh? oh yeah dad, Hal by the way I woke up in the woods last night covered in blood with no memory of the night before apart from so freaky dream and now weird men keep staring at me and trying to grab me…. OH but on the plus side I've started eating raw meat, Don't worry though I'm fine!" Ben finished throwing his hands up in the air defeated.

Jimmy glared at Ben for being sarcastic but let it go, I mean what could he say? Ben had a point. Its not like they would treat this lightly.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy hums, staring out the window. Probably still trying to get his head around everything Ben had told him.

"Can you smell me and tell me if you smell anything…off?" Ben finished, biting his lip waiting for jimmy's response. Jimmy frowns blinking a couple times giving Ben a _'what the fuck'_ look before snorting.

"You what?"

Ben sighs closing his eyes embarrassed. "Please don't make me say it again. You heard me ok, I just don't understand what those guys meant when they said I smelled…nice or whatever. Please just see if anything seems off." Ben rushed out, rubbing the palms of his hands on his sweatpants _'Bloody hell why was I so nervous…'_

Jimmy looked dumbfounded for a second before nodding. He shifted closer to Ben until their knees brushed against each other. He gently moved his head towards Ben's neck, taking in a couple of deep inhales before slowly moving his nose up towards Ben's hair Inhaling a couple more times.

Meanwhile Ben couldn't stop the blush that formed on his cheeks for the second time that day, he cursed himself for being so easily flustered by others. A couple more seconds went by but Jimmy still hadn't moved away from Ben's neck. He was sure Jimmy would of moved away by now, he didn't seem like the kind of person to willingly stay in someone elses personal spaces too long so the fact he wasn't moving away anytime soon made Ben very curious if not a little nervous.

Ben cleared his throat awkwardly, moving his head back slightly "Erm…Jimmy is everything ok? D-Do you smell anything?" Ben jumped when Jimmy's gloved hands flew up to grip both sides of his face keeping him in place, Jimmy moved even closer stuffing his nose into the side of Ben's neck. "You…You um smell really weird, b-but a good weird. I dunno dude just really….Sweet." Jimmy finished letting out a shaky breath, pulling back a little bit to face Ben, their noses brushing slightly.

Ben was shocked to to say the least, he never expected that to happen….Jimmy's once blue eyes were now hardy visible, his pupils blown wide as he stared at Ben with a dazed expression.

Ben slowly lift's his hands up to remove Jimmy's from his head, brining them down to rest on his lap. Jimmy slowly starts to move forward when Ben pushes him lightly in the chest getting a bit panicked.

"Jimmy!?"

Jimmy jerked back at the sound of Ben's panicked voice, shaking his head whilst looking around the room confused, his eyes eventually landed back on Ben who looked equally as confused.

"W-what happened to you Jimmy…"Ben murmured scratching the side of his neck.

Jimmy didn't say thing, he was still blushing like a tomato panting a little bit. He shook his head, throwing his hands down in front of his pants before jumping up and rushing off down the hallway and was out of sight before Ben could even get another word out.

 _'_ _What!? what the hell was that all about! why did he freak out and leave…'_ Ben sighed before standing up making his way to the door. _'If Jimmy couldn't tell me what happened I'll just have to go find the one person I know might help….'_ With that last thought Ben closed his door shut determined to figure out what the hell was going on.

xooxoxoxoxoxo

Ahhh hi :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! feel free to leave a review means a lot!

I wonder who Ben is going to see for answers hmmm…

Unit next time bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy I'm back again, Sorry I've been away so long I've just been dealing with a lot of life problems but I won't drone on about my personal life because thats boring but I have a bf now our year anniversary is coming up next month so….yay ^_^ Anyway THANKYOU so much DemonAngelSora1678 for your lovely reviews truly it means so much:) you're a beautiful little minx! I was actually quite shocked when I saw your review I had to read it twice over just to be sure I wasn't seeing things :D

The only reason I stopped posting was not only because of life issues getting in the way but because I wasn't sure anyone was reading and not going to lie I don't believe my writing is the best out there so I thought i'd have a break * Cough Cough* Years later...even though I will always love Fallingskies and the fandom! Buuttt now I know I have a very lovely fan who is enjoying this story so much I will happily keep updating as regularly as possible for you because I know what its like when you love reading a story but it's not being updated or just randomly stops so never fear I will stick around till the very end for you :) I just don't want to rush out chapters for the sake of it I'd rather take time writing them to make sure they are good, hope you understand!And to answer your question about a possible pairing for my lovely baby Ben YES there will indeed be someone for Ben, who that is on the other hand is a secret because spoilers ;)

But it will be happening soon I can assure you! I'd love to hear from you again (and anyone else) to make sure you're still loving each chapter I put out! Now I've gotten a bit side tracked anyway here is the next chapter, Enjoy!

xoxoxooxoxoxo

' _Why do my feet feel so heavy'_

Ben rubbed the back oh his neck nervously as he hovered outside the doors of the Med bus. He didn't understand why he was getting cold feet all of a sudden, it was only Anne for god sake.

Maybe because he didn't want to face the reality that something might actually be wrong with him…He could only imagine if Anne found something she might go running to his dad and he didn't needed that right now not after he practically had to jump through hoops a minute ago to avoid bumping into him. No, she wouldn't say anything right, patient confidentiality and all that…But then again that only really applied to 'humans'.

Ben shook it head furiously, Why was he overthinking this there was nothing wrong with him it was everybody else that was insane. At least thats what he kept saying to himself. He looked over his shoulder to double check no one was around before hesitantly pushing open the doors and sliding through, careful not to make any noise. Last thing he needed was for some nosey person to see him and start asking questions.

Ben spotted Anne at the far end of the bus checking off her calendar and humming a song to herself, what song He didn't know but it sounded very relaxing, like how a mother would hum to her baby to stop them crying. It made Ben feel instantly calm, not to mention sleepy.

Thinking about it He doesn't even remember when he last got a decent nights sleep. Before Ben could make his presence known however Anne spotted him out of the corner of her making her jump, dropping the pen in her hand as she reached out towards the shelves to steady herself.

"Ben!….Honey you scared me half to death…Is everything ok?" She finished catching her breath, Ben could hear her heart beat from where he was standing. Anne bent down to pick up her pen before straightening herself out taking a couple steps towards Him. He didn't know what to say he hadn't quite thought it through honestly, How could he say anything without sounding like a nutcase…

"heh…Yeah sorry Anne didn't mean to sneak up on you like that I've just been….Well.…Feeling strange so I just wanted to get your advice BUT if you're busy I understand I can come Bac-."

"NO NO Honey of course I'm not busy come have a seat and tell me whats been going on" Anne rushed out reaching for ben gently to stop him making a quick exit.

Ben perched himself on the edge of the medical bed picking at the edge of his fingerless glove. Anne sat down in front of Ben her hands folded across her lap, She could clearly see something was wrong her brow furrowing slightly as she nodded for Ben to continue giving a small smile as encouragement. Ben bit his lip as he tried to force the words out of his mouth.

"You see erm…I've been feeling really odd lately and I don't know if I'm coming down with something which would be pretty weird seeing as my DNA is now half espheni it kinda makes it impossible for me to get sick…"

Anne nodded tilting her head to one side, leaning forward so that her elbows where resting on her knees. "Odd how honey? headaches, sickness, Stomach aches, pains in any places? Are your spikes acting up in any way..?" Ben blinked slowly as he ran the list Anne had just rattled off through his head a couple times before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah erm I've been having some stomach pains…and I've thrown up a couple times…"

Ben stopped awkwardly coughing trying to clear this throat. "And I've been having cravings…" Anne made a face before raising her eyebrow "What kind of cravings?" "Just…for food…meat I guess…" Ben couldn't meet her eyes, he really didn't want to go into detail about how he snuck into the kitchen stole a pack of ham threw up all over the place and then decided to devour a hole box of raw fucking meat. Anne leaned back in her chair a puzzled look on her face and she racked her eyes up and down Ben curiously, She didn't press the matter though as she muttered a small ok before standing to reach for her med box. Ben let out a sigh of relief when she dropped her graze from him, he felt like she was trying to look into his soul.

He reached up to rub the sleepiness from his eyes whist pulling his legs up onto the bed trying to get more comfortable. _'_ _God I really need some sleep…'_ With that thought Ben couldn't stop himself from letting out a small yawn.. He began rubbing his eyes furiously in the hopes it might wake him up but after ten seconds he gave up throwing his hands back into his lap, not only was he tired but now his eyes were stinging.

Ben peeked over to Anne curiously as he heard her rummaging through a small green box, He could only assume it was a first aid kit from where he was sitting. Ben was starting to get nervous, why hasn't she said anything else...After five more minutes of awkward silence Ben finally plucked up the courage to ask her what she was doing.

"Anne...erm what are you looking for exactly is something wrong?" He whispered, no longer feeling comfortable or relaxed to sit on the bed he shuffled himself off quickly to lean against it instead. "Hmmm?" Anne murmured, glancing at Ben before returning her attention to the box in front of her. She began pulling out syringes placing them on the side gently before pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. Ben's eyes widened a little bit as he spotted the syringes, his heart rate picking up so fast he thought he might actually pass out. Anne had never been this quite with him ever.

"Anne what's going on...?" Ben whimpered out. He couldn't help that his voice sounded like a strangled mouse but Anne was being really weird and in all honest was starting to scare him a little bit. He knew deep down she would never hurt him because even she had said herself him and his brothers we like sons to her but that didn't seem to ease Ben's heart beat at this very moment in time. Anne quickly turned around with a syringe in hand, a small smile was gracing her face again as she let out a little chuckle. "Don't look so terrified honey I'm just going to take some blood to see if anything comes back ok" Anne finished shaking her head giggling to herself. Ben let out a breath he didn't know he was holding ' _Jesus Christ_ ' as he began pulling up his sleeve."Oh...Ok yeah makes sense..." Ben chuckled nervously trying to hide the fact he was two seconds away from having a heat attack, he seriously was going to need some air after this.

Anne snorted gently before she got to work drawing out his bloods, he'd be lying if he said needles didn't completely terrify him, always have done since he was a little kid after Hal found out he had to have his injections and made some stupid joke about if Ben ever moved when a needled was in his arm it would fall off. It took his mum half and hour to calm him down whilst his dad gave Hal a talking to which included two weeks grounding. To be fair he was only four and everything scared him at that age but in the end after it was over his mum gave him a blueberry lolly pop and told him over and over again how he was such a brave boy whilst she kissed and rubbed his head.

God he missed her so much...

Ben couldn't help himself from asking "So what do you thinks wrong?"

"Well if I didn't know any better from what you've described I'd say you're pregnant" Anne said bluntly her face blank. Ben's heart dropped to his fucking feet at the moment as he started to break out into a cold sweat. "W-what..." Anne looked at ben for a couple more seconds before she barked out laughing smacking ben on the side of the head gently. "Oh honey your face...I'm JOKING did you forget you're male" She giggled putting a plaster over Ben's arm.

Ben gulped putting on a fake smile. "Oh...yeah right duh..." "It's probably just your teenage hormones honey nothing to worry about" Anne huffed, throwing her gloves into the bin as she put Ben's bloods away. Hormones yeah sure it was because when all teenagers go through puberty they want to snack down on bambi Ben thought sarcastically. Ben thought for a second as he began rolling down his sleeve voices started flashing through his mind as if something was trying to jog him memory.

 _'It smells heavenly...'_

 _'Smells sweet..'_

 _'You smell weird but a good weird...you smell... sweet..'_

Bens eyes widened as the voices slowly started to disappear. Every since he woke up people had been acting weird around him and it was always to do with a scent something Ben himself could not seem to smell himself. Those men in the hallway, that creep Aaron, Jimmy himself has said those exact words you smell sweet before bolting.

Ben shook his head in frustration. What could they possible smells that he couldn't...was it some sort of pheromone or something. But that's ridiculous how could he himself be producing a pheromone that's making guys go from normal to completely nutty. Only females in heat can give off that sort of pheromone and last time he check he was not a female and certainly not in heat or wanting to fucking mate, he was not an animal.

Ben looked up towards Anne debating on weather he should try opening up the can of worms or just chucking far far away. Screw it Ben thought as he straightened himself up, if he was going to have any chance in hell with figuring out what was going on with him then he needed to start asking questions. Ben took a deep breath as he cleared his throat receiving Anne's attention once more.

She turned around a surprised expression on her face obviously thinking Ben had left already. "Um quick question...I know this is going to sound super weird but um I was reading this book and it talked about ya know pheromones like to do with females or whatever.." Ben gulped embarrassed he couldn't make eye contact with Anne as he could already tell his face would be a bright shade of red. But somehow he managed to force the last words out of his mouth.

"I'm rambling basically all I want to know is can males like smell..these pheromones like is that what makes them act all weird..." After a second Ben peaked out of the corner of his eye at Anne and she looked just as Ben had feared a mixture of Confused, Concerned, Dumbfounded and blank all at the same time. Fuck my life... She slowly blinked a couple times processing what Ben had just said before she cleared her throat, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Well um sweetheart If you really want to know its more to do with females going into heat. Like a dog for example when she reaches maturity her hormones changed and they started to produce pheromones as a signal for males that they're ready to um mate and have offspring.. although if two males are in the same room as the female they can become very aggressive, Territorial or forceful. Females themselves can't smell the scent they're giving off but they do feel the changes that come along with it..."

Ben was drinking in the information as awkward as this was he needed to know everything he could.

"And what are the changes!?" He asked making a face as he clutched his abdomen.

"Well there's..."

"ANNE WE NEED YOU OUTSIDE NOW!"

Both Anne and Ben snapped their heads towards the window as lordis ran past holding a small boy who has seem to of cut his leg open pretty badly, settling him down on bench outside as she tried to comfort him. Anne quickly pushed herself forward toward the door, stopping she turned to Ben "I'm sorry hunny I need to go but I hope I cleared up some of your...questions. I'll let you know about your blood work as soon as I can ok." She didn't give Ben time to response as she rushed outside to deal with the young child.

Sighing Ben rubbed his temples more confused then before. Still he doesn't want to stick around as he quickly makes his own exit out of the medbus and to nowhere in particular. Maybe he should head up to the rooftops to get some space and much need fresh air after that awaked experience. Ben facepalmed inwardly he was such a freak and now Anne had more of a reason to be concerned about him more so now for his fricken mental state.

Ben walked for a couple more minuets before rounding the corner to the fire exit stair case that lead up to the rooftops where when he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _'Shit.'_

Ben tried to turn tail and run but he had already been caught. Tom stormed towards him a concerned angry look on his face as he swung his rifle over his left shoulder. "BENJAMIN EDWARD MASON! Come here now we need to talk." Ben rolled his eyes physically cringing at the use of his full name. Only his mother used his full first name casually he never liked anymore else even his dad using it...especially because he knew whenever he did it was because he was in deep shit. Ben huffed crossing his arms Defensively across himself as he leader against the wall praying to become invisible at any moment. Tom came to a halt an arms length away from Ben which he was grateful for he didn't like anyone invading his personal space, even his family.

"What is going on with you huh!? I hear you've been skulking around late at night past curfew like some cat and not to mention earlier with the man! So would you like to explain yourself?" Tom finished fixing Ben with the look. You know that look all parents give the 'don't bother lying or I'm going to smack you around' look, yeah that was this look.

Ben jumped to his own defence straight away "First off I don't skulk around I was walking! Who the hell uses the word skulk anyways..secondly I need fresh air I was feeling cramped up in my room ok. Thirdly his names Aaron and we where just talking...I just slipped over." Ben mumbled out the last bit, he didn't know why he was lying and defending Aaron it just happened. He didn't want his dad getting involved and causing problems. Tom raised an eyebrow searching bens eyes for the truth when he finally let out a breath relaxing his shoulders. "Ben please I just want to help you. I worry about you ok god forbid anything happened to you or your brothers again I'd never forgive myself." Tom pleaded for Ben to open up but he knew he couldn't. No right now anyways and he felt bad but he just couldn't. Ben signed defeated slightly "Dad listen ok I'm fine if anything was wrong I'd tell you. I'm fine." Tom didn't look like he believed the answer that was given to him but he had no choice but to except it for now.

Tom stood staring at Ben for a second before speaking again. "I came looking for you anyways because Dan has decided to send you off on a mission. But don't get too excited it's just a scouting mission to have a look around nothing more and I don't like the idea of you heading off on your own so I've arranged for the berserkers to join you. NO buts." Tom said hading Ben over a map. Ben wanted to argue he really did on one hand he was finally being sent out again away from these people but then that meant pope was going along and he hated Ben. So why his dad thought that he'd be safer with a man who wouldn't care less if he dropped dead was Beyond him.

"Fine. Whatever I guess. When do we head out?" Ben gritted his teethed and forced the bile in this throat back down, he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of dread that feel over his body making his sick with anxiety. Tom seemed a little taken aback at bens Willingness to the plan and lack of argument but he just nods sharply clearly pleased with himself before telling Ben the rest of the details for the mission.

(Time skip)

Ben sat atop the hood of a old clearly beaten up truck waiting for the others to arrive. He nervously picked at his fingers as he kept scanning the area. A group of guys had been giving him weird looks since he'd turned up there and he didn't like it. He could feel their eyes trained on him every second it made his hairs stand on end, he wished he could just jump into a rabbit hole and vanish. Before long though Ben spotted pope and the others making their way towards him as they talked amongst themselves, Ben was slightly out at ease knowing that pope's girlfriend Sara was coming along as well as the other female berserker Lee but everyone called her Crazy lee because she could fight like a dam banshee if she had too.

 _'Here we go...'_

Ben hoped off the hood of the truck picking up his rifle and bag tossing it over his shoulder. Pope chuckled loudly as he smacked his hands together shooting Ben a arrogant smirk. "Sooo Razor back I didn't think your daddy needed to hire babysitters for you anymore but looks like I was wrong." Ben rolled his eyes biting his cheek, god he really couldn't stand that man. Pope continued to howl as the others joined in like it was the funniest thing in the world but he was quickly shut when when Sara punched him in the arm.

"Don't be so horrible John leave him alone asshole." Sara snapped and she walked past him towards where Ben was climbing into the looked offended grumbling to himself as he too climbed into the truck slamming the door shut shouting for the others to get a move on. Tector climbed in taking a seat next to Ben smiling "Don't listen to him mate he's just wanting to show off in front of his girl that's all it is." Ben nodded turning his attention out the window as the truck started up. He still thought he was an asshat showing off or not.

About an hour into there journey they had lee had spotted a supermarket off to the side of the road that still looked in pretty good shape. Pope had made the decision to pull over and check it out and whilst Ben never wanted to agree with the man he did have a point, it was rare to come across anything still standing and in good condition especially a supermarket so no one could pass up the chance to take a look just in case. Once parked everyone clambered out and split off into small groups of two whilst Ben decided to sneak off on his own If he could get away from pope for at least a little while then he'd take it plus he needed to take in some fresh air, he never listen to rumours or here say but it was true what they said. The berserkers did stink. Ben felt his nose hairs slowly burning away with each passing minuet.

Ben quickly but quietly made his way through a side door careful not to make too much noise just incase there where any surprises laying in wait. The door creaked open as cobwebs fell away from the frame and sunlight shone through into the dusty room. Ben coughed a little swatting at the cobwebs before making his way inside stepping over fallen shelves and broken glass.

After a couple of minuets it was clear to Ben that there was nothing worth taking from this place, all that was left where expired foods growing god knows what, ratty articles of clothing some nick nacks and toys but that was about it. Ben wondered down a couple more isles before finding his way to the books. He couldn't help it books where rare to come by now and if he could find a good read then he'd be more than happy.

Setting down his weapon on a near by counter top Ben crouched down to scan the shelves pulling a book out every so often to read the back but non took his interested as he had hoped. Annoyed Ben pouted settling for Charles Dickens great expectations. He had no other choice it was that or twilight and he really didn't care for glittery vampires, having to deal with aliens in real life was more than enough supernatural Extraterrestrial experience for him at the moment.

Ben turned the book over in his hand one last time before he began to stand but before he could a shadow loomed over him covering him in darkness. Ben jumped and whipped his head round looking up to see pope hovering over him. Ben scowled as he calmed his heat rate down pushing himself up from the floor, popes eyes never leaving him once.

"What the actual fuck are you doing. Don't sneak up on my like that asshat." Ben snapped pushing his way past pope wanting to remove himself from the cramped corner.

Pope jumps to move in front of Ben blocking his exit as he pushes himself into bens personal space effectively trapping Ben back in the corner. Ben doesn't know what to say as he gulps slightly making eye contact with the older man his eyes blown wide.

 _'Please tell me this isn't happening again...'_ Ben pleads to himself.

"Pope back off n-now I'm serious. Move." Ben bites out as he tries to hold himself together.

Pope doesn't seem to Acknowledge Ben's demand as he moves closer into bens neck taking in a deep breath. "so it is you..." Ben looked at pope completely at a Los as he tried his best to shuffle away. " what do you mean!?"

"You. I could smell It when we where in the van and again when we entered the store and I couldn't place my finger on it..." Pope whispered as he ran a finger over Bens hip making Ben freeze as goosebumps littered his body.

"It was like a trail I followed it all the way round the store and it led me right here..to you. It smells so sweet and mouthwatering I can't explain it. I could just eat you right now." Pope growled out reaching for Bens belt yanking him forward. Everything happened so fast Ben didn't even have a chance to process what was happening as he stumbled forward losing his balance tumbling to the floor as the older man jumped ontop of him. Ben went into full on panic mode as pope continued to pull Bens belt off. Ben punched pope twice in the jaw but it didn't have any effect on the man as he grabbed Bens wrists pining them to the dusty floor.

"GET OFF ME! SARA LEE TECTOR HELP PLEASE!" Ben screamed until he was red in the face.

"Shhhh be quit." Pope spat as he covered Bens open mouth with his own Effectively shutting Ben up as he pushed his tongue to back of the blondes throat. Ben squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to struggle his stomach churning. his body felt so weak, he couldn't explain it every second he tried to fight it felt like his body was giving in. Giving in to what was happening like It knew what was coming like it wanted it to happen. His spikes did nothing but except their fate and that frightened Ben to the core he could feel them trying to comfort Ben make him relax but he didn't want to.

Ben continued to struggle with pope as he kept licking at Bens now bruised and swollen lips from his earlier assault taking Bens lower lip into his mouth biting down hard making Ben whimper in pain before diving back into the blondes mouth, slowly rapping his tongue round Bens sucking roughly. Ben felt like he was going to puke his body breaking out into a hot and cold sweat, he felt Like his body was on fire making beads of sweat form over his forehead and neck. Pope broke the assault taking in a deep breath as he eyed the sweating boy beneath him. Ben was gasping trying to catch his breath he felt like he was melting. Ben tried again to plead with his body his spikes to give him his strength back he didn't want this, he didn't want his fist time to be with a someone he didn't love on the floor of a dirty condemned building behind a bookshelf, alone and afraid.

He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them as he started to cry. "John p-please Sstop"

Pope seemed to freeze at hearing his name panting harshly he sat back on top of Ben. For a second through his blurred puffy eyes he thought he might of gotten through to him but he was wrong as pope moved his hand forwards to grip the youngers shirt collar ripping it down to expose his chest. Ben flinched and yelped as pope brought his tongue down onto Bens chest licking a line across to his nipple latching on with his teeth as he sucked hard, teasing it Mercilessly. Ben shivered as he his mind went blank his vision still blurred by tears. He couldn't help his body's reaction as it took over his back arching off the floor as a small moan escaped. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed why was his body betraying him.

"God you smell so fucking good Ben." Pope growled out against his chest as he quickly snaked his hand down to the boys jeans unbuttoning and pushing them down just enough for him to manoeuvre his hand into the boys underwear cupping him tightly. Ben screamed at this and began thrashing about like a wild bull kicking his legs out.

'No no no this was not going to happen I'm not going to let his happen I'm stronger than this. This is not going to happen.' Remembering pope had let go of his wrist his quickly reached behind himself grabbing ahold of a small metal object. Ben gripped it so tightly his knuckles turned white as he whacked it down onto popes head making the man stop and yell out in pain. Pope groaned clutching his forehead Ben taking the opportunity to shoves the man off and onto the floor beside him.

Ben mustered up as much strength as he could throwing his arms onto the shelves pulling himself up from the floor still crying and gasping for air, he felt like he was drowning. Ben didn't even turn round to see if pope was ok he just took of running through the store and out the back. He could hear the desperate shouts from pope him name but he didn't stop. He kept pushing forward even though much to his frustration kept falling over into shelves because he legs felt like jello he couldn't keep his balance for more than a couple seconds. But he finally managed to get to the front of the store bursting through the doors just as Sara and Lee rounded the corner colliding into him.

"JESUS kid what are you playing at!?" Lee snapped as she found her footing again gripping onto Sara's shoulder.

Sara chuckled before they both finally took in Ben giving him a once over before sharing a conceded look having noticed Bens appearance and tear stained face.

Sara slowly took a step forward as if approaching a spooked dear, hand up in front of her "Hun what happened..."

Ben looked her in the eyes for no more than a second before he burst out crying again, pushing past both of them towards the woods. He felt like such a weak child his own body had given up on him! had wanted him to be r- Ben couldn't even bring himself to think the word as he continued on deeper into the woods the girls frantic calls for him to come back falling fainter and fainter into the background.

Xoxoxoxoxox

And scene. Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Shits getting real hopefully you enjoy the next two chapters as well! I'm in the process of writing the next two chapter so they'll be up soon! Thankyou again DemonAngelSora1678 I hope this story keeps living up to your expectations:)


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't know how long or how far he'd been running for but he didn't care. Branches continued to scratch across his arms and face as he dove and ducked weaving himself through the trees, afraid that if he stopped for even a second he'd be tackled from behind.

Ben burst through an opening skidding to a halt catching his breath. The blonde flung his head in every direction eyes darting around wild as he stumbled around in a circle. After a couple minuets Ben crouched himself down resting his forehead on his knee trying to get his heart beat under control.

 _'_ _I hate everything, Hate everyone!...'_

Ben shook his head in frustration before jumping up screaming at the top of his lungs, neighbouring birds flew out the trees frantically obviously spooked. Ben scratched furiously at his face dried blood and teas coming off onto his hands. He hated pope he hated everyone why just WHY. He never asked for any of this he just wanted to be left alone.

After what felt like forever Ben finally decided to take in his surroundings. Slowly scanning the area he noticed he had stumbled across a lake. The type with a long wooden dock starting from the shore all the way out into the middle. He watched for a second as the sun danced across the water. It looked oddly charming and if not for what he had gone through a couple hours previous He might of been able to appreciate it a lot more but all he could think about was how sticky and gross he felt. Gross from having that mans hands all over him and him being powerless to stop it. Why did his spikes betray him like that, why had they made him weaker instead of fighting back.

So many questions and not enough answers.

Ben shivered at the thought goosebumps littering his body as his mind flashed back to that moment.

 ** _"_** ** _GET OFF ME! SARA LEE TECTOR HELP PLEASE!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Shhhh be quit."_**

Ben violently shivered again squeezing his eyes firmly shut as he took in several deep breaths to calm himself down. Last thing he wanted was to get hysterical again.

His mind wondered for a moment and found itself recalling that supposed dream he had in those woods. The one with the strange girl, what was she going to do with that purple syringe..Ben frowned why would that dream pop into his head at a time like this. It was just a dream right.

Severely freaked out Ben shook his head running his dirty hands though his dirt blonde locks his fingers snagging on a couple nots.

Ben freed his hands a stray twig and leaf falling down past his face making him jump before coming to the realisation...

he was completely filthy. Covered in dust, mud, dried blood, teas and saliva and who knows what else from running around in the woods.

Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust before trudging over to the edge of the lake. Stepping onto the old dock it made a small creek under his heavy foot, pausing for a moment before he applied a bit more pressure testing the docks stability. Pleased enough that it wouldn't break under the his weight He pushed forward to the end of the dock coming to halt right at the edge, his boots hanging off slightly as he peered down at his reflection.

He really did feel pathetic right now and his appearance wasn't helping either as his shirt hung lose against his chest.

Sighing Ben lowered himself down onto the docks edge taking one final look around before stripping off his clothes and shoes tossing them behind.

 _'_ _I don't know if this is going to help but I can only pray it will get this stench off me for a while'_

After Ben had successfully striped down to his boxers he slowly lowered his feet into the water biting back a small yelp as the cold swallowed his feet and toes.

Giving himself a couple more second He finally took in a breath pushing himself off the dock and into the cold Abyss the water engulfing his entire body raping around him like a blanket.

The water was cold but at the same time soothing and relaxing as it licked at his cuts washing away the horrors left on his skin. Ben kicked his feet into action bringing himself back up to the surface taking in air. How was it that water could wash away all Impurities all evidence and make it anew in just a couple of seconds. Ben swam around the dock a couple times before stopping near a overgrown tree line it's branches gently dipping in and out of the waters surface. He began to steady himself lying flat on his back managing to float he slowly stretched his arm away from his body like a starfish. Closing his eyes he began to bask in the suns warmth letting his fingers dance across the water aimlessly.

He wasn't counting how long he'd been in the water and honestly he didn't care. this was the cleanest and at peace he'd felt in forever. But even He knew everything must come to an end at some point, and with that thought Ben reluctantly made his way back over to the dock pulling himself up.

The blonde sighed picking up his clothes and boots slowly heading back to shore.

Stepping down off the dock Ben walked a couple paces before setting his things down before realising he had nothing new to change into and nothing to dry himself with.

 _'_ _Oh you Fucking moron Ben...'_

Ben groaned in annoyance. Looking around He had a thought, walking a small distance to the woods edge he began pulling off dry branches and collecting twigs off the ground. Brining everything back He got to work making a small fire.

Picking his tattered and stained garments up yet again Ben strode over to the waters edge kneeling down he started soaking them, rubbing at them half heartedly trying his best to salvage and wash what he could without the help of any soap.

Ben thought for a moment as he shoved the last of his clothes into the water watching them float. For some reason even though he was washing his clothes in the middle of the woods in a lake it seemed kind of normal to him, like second nature almost. Because of the invasion washing clothes in anything from barrels of rain water to just running them under any foist or hose that could be found became the norm to not just him but everyone really. Not that it helped people still walked around smelling of sweat and dirt, it was rare anyone didn't have at least a little mud on them somewhere.

God what he wouldn't do though just to see a working washing machine just one more time.

With that final thought Ben began ringing out his clothes one by one before picking the heavy heap up walking back over to the fire placing each item carefully over the wooden stand he'd crafted.

Ben hoped they would dry fast because he was slowly becoming aware of the small breeze picking up around him, not that the cold bothered him too much but he was only sitting in his still wet boxers and they were starting to chafe.

Ben made an uncomfortable face wriggling around as he sorted out his boxers before resting back on his hands watching the fires flames dance in the wind gracefully. The fire looked so beautiful as it danced in a Symphony of reds oranges and yellows, it made Ben just want to reach out and touch it.

As the minuets ticked by Bens clothes finely dried which he was thankfully for because the breeze was definitely starting to pick up more now. He hastily shoved his clothes back on before repositioning himself next to the fire that had slowly started to dye down.

He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to go back to the berserkers or back to camp for fear of what was waiting for him. Maybe it was best he lived out here spent the rest of his days by the lake out of harms way, out of their way. But then would they come looking for him, seek him out find him and...

Ben whimpered hugging himself as he brought his knees up against his chest resting his cheek against them.

Ben frowned tilting his head slightly to look behind him as he heard what sounded like the rustling of bushes in the distance.

 _'_ _What was that...?'_

As if the universe answered his question more rustling sounded, closer this time and was gaining fast. Bens heart started to hammer in his chest as he shot up from the ground grabbing and large stick that lay by his feet for protection.

It wasn't much but at least it was something.

Bens eyes were fixated on the direction of the sound as he pulled the stick back above his head ready for whatever was about to come for him. He wasn't going to get hurt not again not right now.

It felt like forever before a shadow emerged through the trees coming to halt about twenty feet away from when Ben was currently standing.

Bens eyes widened in surprise and then in confusion when he was able to make out the shadows features.

"T-tector?" Ben questioned his voice wavering as he slowly lowered the stick brining it in front of him.

With that Tector narrowed his eyes panting as he placed his hands on his hips. "What the actual fuck Ben? Where the hell do you get off running away huh!?" Tector yelled clearly annoyed.

Ben flinched back at that before heat started to flow through his vains, he could feel himself getting angry. He was about to explain himself before Tector cut him off not giving any chance to speak.

"I mean for fuck sake man I thought you where the smartest one out of your brothers surly you would of thought not to go galavanting off on your dam own!?"

"I wasn't gala-"

"What would of happened if you'd been taken by the dam fishheads huh? We're the ones who would of gotten it in the neck from weaver and your old man"

"Listen would you just-"

"For fuck sake everyone's been searching for you for the past two hours! And-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FUCKING SPEAK!" Ben screamed, he wasn't dealing with this right now and he especially wasn't going to be told off like a child. Tector snapped his mouth shut clearly stunned by Bens outburst but he wasn't finished.

"I KNOW OK I FUCKING KNOW. I don't need you to tell me what I did was stupid but you don't know what I've been through today so just back off!" Ben growled taking in a deep breath as he forced himself not to cry again.

Tector took a second to look Ben over before taking a couple steps back putting his hand up. "Ok. Listen I'm sorry you're right...just calm down-"

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." Ben snapped as he waved the stick in the air at the older man.

Tector jumped back a couple more steps waving his hands frantically now eyes wide "alright alright dam you're like a hormonal chick right now calm- I mean just take it easy I'm not going to hurt you ok and please for the love of Christ put the dam stick down kid."

Ben scowled at the older man before reluctantly tossing the stick aside. "Yeah heard that before..." Ben muttered to himself bitterly crossing his arms.

Tector frowned at that only slightly hearing what Ben said but decided not to question it for fear of being attacked. Tector sighed rubbing his head awkwardly before turning to leave.

"Look we need to leave now, get back to the others. Skitters and fishheads have been spotted not far from here so we need to get back before shit hits the fan alright." Tector said as he studied Bens face closely looking for some sort of reaction.

Bens mind went blank at the mention of the skitters being in the area. As much as Ben didn't want to go back with them he didn't much fancy his chances out here with the aliens either. Ben finally looked over to tector who was waiting for him to reply.

He swallowed before straightening himself up, nodding curtly in his direction. He didn't want to speak incase his voice cracked and gave away how truly worried he was. He needed to act strong right now he didn't want anyone knowing how fragile he really was.

With that him and Tector started making their way back through the woods towards the supermarket, the others sure to be awaiting their arrival. The whole time Ben made sure to stay at least ten foot away from the older man just in case. Tector didn't seem to be showing any signs the others had but Ben wasn't going to take any chances right now. Not until he could figure out what was going on.

Tector noticed the distance and how Ben was watching him like a hawk but never turned around and never said anything even though he could feel the boys eye burning into his skull more and more with each passing minuet. He just continued trudging through the undergrowth riffle in hand incase they ran into any unwanted visitors.

Before they both knew it they were back at the trucks. The others were all waiting at the front of the store talking and looking around obviously on guard but soon turned around when they saw Tector making his way over to them.

Ben blanked the girls confused stares and pope as he hurriedly shuffled over to the trucks door jumping in the front seat shutting it swiftly behind him. He was sure as hell not sitting in the back with the guys. Ben had made a discovery though throughout this hole ordeal it had only been men that seem to be affected by whatever it was and not woman, Ben wasn't 100% certain of this but it made sense and he sure felt more comfortable in the company of woman then men right now.

Ben watched sheepishly from under his brow as Tector spoke to the slightly annoyed and dumbfounded group before they all started making their way over to the truck. Sara and lee both climbed into the front not saying a single word to him as Sara started up the engine, Lee throwing her boots up onto the dash bored. Ben was thankful they didn't try to talk about what they saw, Ben silently hoped they'd forget about it all but for some reason he knew they wouldn't. Ben signed turning to look out the window just as pope passed the passengers side door. He jumped a little frozen as he caught Popes eye the man throwing him a look before clambering into the back with the others.

Ben let out a small breath he'd been holding as he laid his head against the window watching the store disappear into the distance. He never wanted to see that place again.

 _"_ _Ben..."_

Ben frowned turning slightly to look at both the girls out of the corner of his eye, Lee was smoking a cigarette and Sara was clearly fixated on the road.

 _"_ _Ben don't worry it won't be long.."_

Ben darted his eyes around to try and locate the source of the whisper but found nothing, he truly thought he'd finely lost his mind.

Just then Ben felt a sudden tiredness wash over him his head feeling fuzzing as his eyes began to droop shut.

 _"_ _It's ok it won't be long now...time to choice your fait Ben...he's waiting for you"_

Bens head finally fell to the side as sleep over took him the whisper growing fainter in his ear.

 _"_ _He's waiting..."_

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Gahhh sorry bit of a long wait works been a pain in the arse. Waking up at 4am to start a 5am shift till 2pm is not fun let me tell you...

(I hate retail and customers, well a lot of people in general so why I work in a place with 24/7 human interaction I don't know..)

Can't deal with the stupidity sometimes,

Help please.

But seriously anyways Thankyou again so so much DemonAngelSora1678 for your review it means the world! Hope this chapter didn't seem to short. Thankyou for all your kind words it really touched me you're a beautiful lil bean that needs to be protected! You're so funny honestly it was very much all down to you that got me posting again without your reviews I don't think I would of gotten my mojo back so THANKYOU for lighting the fire under me to get me going again aha. But rest assured I won't leave you or this story till it's finished:) thankyou once again for understanding my situation and I'll try my best to update for you,

Stay safe out there lil bean!

And also quick shout out to 'ABlackRaven' don't know if they will read this story but I've seen you showing love to my other story's so just wanted to say thanks:)

I'll be out with another chapter soon!

Lots of love from England!


End file.
